Gendermorphs
by Jekkal
Summary: The Complete Gendermorphs Series - together at last!
1. The Game

****

Chapter 1

My name is Jake of Colonial Middle School.

That's as close as you get to know me. I can't tell you my last name, my classes, my grades, my locker number, anything that could help Pom-pom or any of the other members in finding me. 

I know, why would I be worrying about some person finding out who I am? Easy. They want me as one of them. A preppie. 

I'll start from the beginning. You see, we went to this football game...

"GO PAT-TREE- ATS!" The cheerleaders screamed, jumping and bobbing in their miniskirt uniforms. It was the last standard game of the season, the Colonial Patroits vs. the D.C. Eagles. Both teams had a flawless record. Undefeated, untied, and shut out every idiot stupid enough to face them. We had a long rivalry with them. Now that would change. 

"Hard snap down the left field line... Fangor breaks the defense... Touchdown Eagles!"

"HEY YOU IDIOTS! HOW ABOUT TRYING TO TAKE 'EM DOWN?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed. I was feeling pretty crappy at the time. We were losing hard to the Eagles, 35 to 0. And it was only 2nd quarter. 

"Jake... Earth to Jake... c'mon. It's just a game." Tobias said to me. He's this kid with dirty blonde hair, a dreamy look in eyes most of the time, except when he's taking a test or he's in deep trouble from bullies. I had to save him from the john just a few hours ago.

"Will you shut up?"

"C'mon. Snickers bar says Fangor's gonna cream our quarterback." Marco said. He was on my left, Tobias on my right. 

"3 Musketeers and a Pepsi say they cream _him_." 

WHAM!

"OOOOWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. 

"Ouch... so much for Fangor's reign of terror. That's it for the second quarter. we'll be right back after the halftime show."

"I'll get the drinks." Marco said.

"I'll go with you. I need to head for the men's room before 3rd quarter or I'll burst."

"Then I'll go. May as well." We stepped out into the backstands, where everything besides the game was set up. 

"Oof!" Marco said, trying to hold my bar and Pepsi, along with his Orange soda. "Jake, hold onto my wallet, will y-"

It fell out of his hands, flew a bit down the flight of stairs, and chinkled to a stop. 

"Go get it, Jake."

"No way. That's the visitor's locker room. I jinxed Fangor with that bet. If I go down, I'll end up tarred and feathered."

"What's up guys?" Tobias said, fresh out of the bathroom. 

"Jake dropped my wallet down there."

"Marco,_ you_ dropped it."

"Look, we all go down there together. They'll know it was just some kid's wallet. No big deal."

"Okay."

Chapter 2

"Who sent you?" This tall guy asked. I think he was the guard, because he had these huge muscles. 

"My wallet did. Now can I get it?" I snapped.

"You mean this dinky thing, patriot?" he said, dangling the wallet from its chain. 

"Yeah. Give it back."

"No way, no ho-"

"Cal! Give the guy his wallet back. And tell him I want to see the lot of 'em. Now."

"Fangor calls a bunch of patriot scum to his breakbed." He said, dropping the wallet back on the floor. I quickly picked it up and ran into the room, Tobias and Marco not far behind.

I could see what happened. He already had this huge splint on his right leg, his jersey and pads were off, and his left ankle was packed in ice. 

" I heard your little bet, Jake."

"You're not gonna nail me for that, are you?" I quivered. 

"Never has, never will. I've heard much worse than that. But I need your help." _No way,_ I thought,_ An Eagle and a Patriot, work together? I'll be school lynched!_

"What for?" I said. He reached down to the floor, groped a bit in his bag, and pulled out a blue sphere. 

"Each of you. put a finger on it." Tobias streched out and touched it. I followed. Marco held his breath for a few minutes, like he was unsure, then touched it too. 

I can't explain the feeling. It made me want to giggle. So I did. "Heheehehehehe."

"Jake? Your voice." Tobias said. I noticed the change in not only his voice, but mine as well.

"Guys? Something sc**rewy is going on**." Marco said. it started out like a girl's, but then cracked into this own voice.

"At least I know it worked." Fangor said. "Now listen up. That jolt I gave you was a bit of Eagle technology. You now have the power to morph a specific chromozone from sperm to egg and back again. "

"What?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Oh I guess I better explain it in your terms." he said. "You guys can morph from boy to girl. One hook. In morph, don't kiss or go any further. You'll be trapped. Got it?"

"Got it."

CLUMP. CLUMP. CLUMP. CLUMP. 

"Pom-pom! She arrives!"

"Who's Pom-pom?"

"The leader of their operation. Now go!" I hid down under the table. Marco buched up with me, but Tobias stayed for a few seconds. I guess Fangor whispered something to him, because the next minute, he was cowering right beside us. 

I never felt more scared in my life.

Chapter 3

"Hello, boys. Mind if I drop in?" Pom-pom entered, her band of cronies right behind. She was the head cheerleader. You could tell from the supertight outfit and the fancy pom-pom that she wore in her hair. Not one of those inch wide fringe types. I mean the _fancy_ one. 

Any idiot could have told that she was a patriot. She wore the red and blue patriot colors. The patirot logo was printed on her outfit in bold. But they just drooled at her and that captivating figure. She had those guys wrapped around her little finger. 

"Well, I know there's good drafts this year for the Eagles." She said as she leaned over the guard. You know, the one we met up with? Cal? She just leaned over and kissed him square. Cal dropped like a rock. 

"Anybody mind if I go and visit our friend in the first aid?"

"Not at all. Not at all."

She strolled over and stood right next to him, savoring his helplessness. "I always liked a guy in uniform, but I like them better pathetic."

"Forget it, Pom-pom. It doesn't work with me. Maybe you could trick the others, but not me." His arm came up and slapped her. She didn't move. She didn't cry. She just got mad.

"A pity. I promise you, Alan Fangor, That when I take control of C.M.S. I will personally hunt down your brother and make him my right hand man. Then I will go back to D.C. and take control there, too. You've fought a valient war, but you've lost." She drew a pocket knife out of her hair pom-pom, and flicked the blade open. "You've lost big-time."

"No... please... No!" he cried. I turned away from the horror. I'm not one of those gang kids, but I'd seen enough news stories to know what happened next. 

Thwack!

"Glad I wore gloves today." She said. I had had enough. This was cold blooded murder and I wasn't going to let her get away with it. 

"Why you-" I said some words I can't repeat. But to summarize it, I ticked her off good.

"Get that male!" 

We exploded from the table under cover of our own shirts then quickly pulled them down again. They would need to be down. 

We were going to do our first morph.

Chapter 4

We kept running through the woods as fast as we could, morphing all the way. I could barely even tell. I just noticed my legs and shoulders change as I looked back to see if they were gaining. 

I tripped over a root. The wind got knocked out of me, but it felt even worse than it normally did. I had no clue why. 

The small posse of girls caught up with us. "Hey, sisters. You seen a small pack of boys around? We want to give them what's coming to 'em."

"Down that way." Tobias said, pointing a finger. Or at least I think it was Tobias. They flew off in the other direction, chasing some phantom they thought was us. 

I caught my breath again, then stood up and looked at Tobias again. His hair had grown out to half-back length, the pair of pants he wore with the belt had fallen to his hips (yes,hips) and was at a tilt. He looked almost like a smaller Pom-pom, except his hair was long and field mouse brown, and Pom-pom's was shoulder-length and blonde, like my cousin Rachel's. I was also able to see that little smirk that made Tobias... well, Tobias. 

"Whoa," Marco said, reeling back, "If I didn't know that was you, I'd be shmoozing right now."

"Shut up, Marco. And in any case, we know you've still kept your own mind. I suppose that'll help us from being trapped."

"What do mean, "Keep my own mind?" I'm still myself."

"Nope." I said. Marco had changed, too. Except his pants, since he was still overweight from the Halloween candy, were at his ankles. He looked down. 

"Good thing I remembered my boxers."

"My house, tommorow. We're gonna try and make sense out of this."

Chapter 5

"You think it's safe to keep doing this?" Marco said just as I opened the door.

"We've been hanging out since we were in Kindergarten. If we stop now, they'll know something's up."

I led him up to my room. Tobias had already gotten there, and was working on a list of things we already knew from what we had learned and what Alan told Tobias. 

What we know about the invasion of C.M.S.:

1: Pom-pom is obviously the leader of this invasion.She knew Alan Fangor from back, meaning she was an Eagle at some time. 

2: The morphing powers we received were meant only to change from male to female. The female morph is always a perfect body, in all areas. The only danger is of being kissed and beyond, which will cause us to be trapped in morph.

3: Most girls at C.M.S. are already under Pom-pom, and possibly a few boys. We cannot trust this secret to anyone at our school.

The last one I wanted to punch Tobias for writing. See, I have this girlfriend in 4-H named Cassie, and my cousin, Rachel, was in almost all my classes. I didn't want to think they might be on her side. 

"How'd you get the first and third ones?" Marco asked, looking over Tobias's shoulder.

"I used to be an Eagle until about five years ago. Alan remembered me and told me what I needed to know. Speaking of which..."

4:Pom-pom's real name is Stella B. Miller. She is deeply embarrased about this name because of teasing in K-2 grades, and hates to be called by it to present date. 

"So, Stella's got a weakness." Marco smirked. 

"That's the only one we know of. Stella was an Eagle at some time, so maybe..." 

"NO!" I shriked. "She can't be another Gendermorph. No way!"

"Gendermorph?" Marco butted. 

"Only word I could think of. You gonna get on my nerves for it?"

"Just never heard it." Marco said, calming down. "Gendermorph?"

"Gendermorph." I tried out the word again. It sounded okay. 

Chapter 6

We'd spent days trying to find just how Pom-pom and the others were planning to take over the school. We still didn't know our enemy. I thought for a minute it could be Yeerks. 

See, Animorphs are a well-known series at our school. I even got teased a bit by the girls for looking so close to a character. Being called 'Prince Jake' was a pet peeve of mine, just like the one in the book. So It crossed my mind. A little weird, but possible. 

Back to reality. We had been looking for how they were pulling this off until Tobias called us together at The Center. I guess you could call it a techno-mall. The only place where you actually spend money is on floppies, and in the programs store for things like CDroms and other things you can't put on a floppy. That's about one wing of the mall. To get to the other wings you need to have your floppy scanned for viruses, then you're free to go around to any store and pick up files. Sort of like the Internet, but less load time, and anyone with a computer can use it. Or they could just rent a computer for a little time. I'll put it this way, though- it's a lot cheaper. 

We were in the food court. There's always a computer motif where there isn't a store, so the tables looked like huge CDroms with little stickers. The stickers were the small cases for the floppies so they weren't messed up. That was good, because I kept thinking my shake was going to spill. 

"I think I found where they do the dirty work." Tobias said. 

"What?" That took my eyes off the looming mess. Marco's, too.

"From what I've seen, They're working out of this group called _D Girlz Klub_. There's a _D Boyz Klub_, too. But they're basically the same." He shifted his eyes, down, like he was depressed. "And someone's on both lists."

"Stella?" Marco said. 

"Stella in one, and Steve in the other."Tobias answered. I groaned. So Pom-pom was a Gendermorph. I was hoping we had some advantage. 

"There's an initiation tonight. Where they update their Basic members to Electorate members. Everyone's invited. Do we go and find out what happens?"

"I don't know, guys." Marco said. "I mean, suppose this is something that doesn't help us find out more. It's just another risk."

"We need to find out anyway. Maybe it is just another risk, maybe it isn't. But we need to try."

"Good. Meet there at then." he typed something up on the processor bulit into the little napkin dispenser. He put it on my floppy, then handed it back. 

D Girlz Klub, 7:00. In morph by Marco's, 6:50. Recoup at Center, then to Jake's for input.

I couldn't beleive it. We were going on our first mission, and it was the first time ever I felt sick. Ever.

Chapter 7

"Are we ready this time?" I said, meeting behind Marco's house.

"Only if you have the gear." Tobias said, "We don't want anymore attention than we need."

"Gimme a break. Swiping my sister's old stuff was easy." See, I have this sister named Tammy. She had just...well, matured... so she still had her old trainers. We quickly put on the new gear (before morphing, of course) and went into morph. 

"Now remember, if anyone asks, I'm Toby, you're Marcy, and Jake's Jacque." Tobias said. "We can't have any loopholes." We were right in front of the auditorium, where the club was being held. A huge banner said 'D Girlz Klub Inititation. All boyz go to cafeteria.' I held my breath for a few cseconds, them entered. 

The lights had been drawn low, to a purple shade. A light fog wavered through the room. Some banners were put up, with phrases like 'Preps Unite' or 'Girlz Rule, Boyz Drool' and 'Klubbers R D Kulest'. I mean, they need to learn how to spell here.

"Wow! How'd you get yourself looking that good?" One girl asked me.

"Lucky, I guess." I replied. 

"Guess? C'mon! That girl probably has loads of boyfriends!" Another said. 

"Not really."

Oh, I bet I know what happened heah." A third came over, with a heavy New York accent. "The goil just moved here, poor dahling. Good thing she came heah wheah she could get some _reahl_ mehn."

"So, who we been talking to? I mean, You do have a name, right?" The first one asked me. 

"Jacquilin. Jacquiln Hyde." I stammered. 

"Oh I rehd that book once. Isn't it that one where the guy drinks this potion?"

The rest of the conversation went like that until this girl on the stage silenced them. The meeting was about to begin. 

"That's Catheryn. She's the vice." The second one told me. 

"Ladies! Ladies! Okay, first order of buisness: Promoted to Electorates: Mauricia, Sally, Yvonne, Susan. New members: Jacque, Marcy. Okay, Terrence, Sara, Paprika, amscray. You didn't make the cut yet." I held my throat for a few minutes. I had been called as a new member. "And now, without further delay, our prez... Pom-pom!"

A huge cry of voices beckoned to her. She wore this dress that started as a skirt, but hit the floor in the back. It was a silver color, she looked completely normal in it. Like she wore it every day. 

"Fellow female preppies! A new age has dawned upon us in the invasion. You will be pleased to know, as of last week, Alan Fangor and the rest of the Eagle squadron has been neutralized for another year. In fact, due to... exenuating circumstances, their forfeit and early return was because of our attack which rid this world of Alan.

"For the time being, we now return our senses to The Invasion. Only a handful of girls have not joined our ranks yet, and a quarter of the boys have and is quickly rising. 

With another ripe year to... Who is she?"

"Pom-pom... That's Jacque. Remember? The one who you approved?" Cathryn said. 

"The one I approved had blonde hair, not brown. Grab her!" I tried running, but there were too many of them! I was thrown onto the stage, my hands tied in someone's bandana.

"Tell me, Eagle, how did you escape my forces? You all should've gone back to D.C. from whence you came. But it won't matter for long. Bring in the initiator." She snapped to one of her guards. No one else made a move. "Watch what shall be done to this Eagle scum. This is what will happen to all who dare face the Preppie Empire and try to destroy it. " 

One of our own football players- Raymond, I think his name is - came up the staircase to the stage. He puckered his lips up tight. 

I was dead in a few minutes if I didn't do something. So I brought my legs legs up and kicked as hard as I could. 

"Ooof!" he screamed. I jumped of the stage, hands still bound. I ran as fast as I could home until I could get the bandana off.

Chapter 8

Our first run against Pom-pom and her preppies was a bust. I had nearly gotten myself trapped in morph and we didn't find out a thing. It felt good getting out of morph and just plopping into bed. Until Tammy found me messing with her old underwear and rearranged my face. 

Marco was so lucky. He got out before the meeting started since he needed to use the bathroom. He came running after he saw me doing likewise.

Tobias? Well...

"Where is he, man?" Marco asked at The Center. "Neither of us saw him since last night."

"Hey, he lives quite a few miles down without an e-mail account. He'll show."

"Hi guys." Tobias in morph came over to us. This time, his hair was in a braid. 

"Tob... Toby, we can't meet like this." In a lower voice, I whispered "Not in morph, anyway."

"Get used to it." He/she sneered.

"You mean..."

"I ran out of there into the cafeteria after everything got wild. Then one of the boys grabbed me, knocked me out, and... "

"Rape?"

"Bingo." I just stared for a few minutes at this... this _female_ who was Tobias. I stared at him, knowing he was staring right back at me. 

"Toby? How'd you get away with it?"

He smirked for once. "Dad's as blind as a mole. He wouldn't know whether I was a boy or not. "

"Look... when the eagles come back... They'll have a way to turn you back. I promise."

"Yeah. we'll hold on till they come back. They have to come back." Marco said. 

[To Gendermorphs #2 — The Life][1]

[Gendermorphs home][2]

[Back home][3]

   [1]: life.htm
   [2]: gendermorphs.htm
   [3]: index.html



	2. The Life

****

DISCLAIMER: I have been hearing that Gendermorphs is a bit insulting to more sensitive readers, namely about a bias against women. There is none, or at least none meant on purpose. If people can't see past that, they need to know that I, Jekkal, am female, and If I found it insulting, I wouldn't write it. That said, enjoy my story, and PLEASE don't flame my reviews with that kind of stuff without at least smiling at the good parts. It's supposed to be a comedy, after all.

Chapter 1

My name is Tobias. 

Toby. Whatever. I can't explain much about myself. I'm pretty tall for my height, I'm a dirty blond (not _that_ kind of dirty), I have brown eyes, and I like surfing the internet. 

I'm a girl. If you haven't figured that out. 

I need to explain this as far as I can. You need to know that not everybody is what you think they are. Any friend, anybody your age (and maybe even older) could be one of _them_. You could be one of _them_.

It started at this football game. Last game of the season, major rivalry between the District Eagles, etc. 

Whatever. Normal stuff. 

There was a player on the Eagles. Alan Fangor. A nice kid I knew before I was transferred to Colonial Middle School. Now a lot more. He had become quarterback of the team, and taking our players down like flies. Then he went down.

My friends and I went down to their locker rooms. Don't ask why, but Alan wanted to see us. And that's where things changed. 

He gave us the power to morph. A power that allowed us to be boys _or_ girls. The power that has me trapped like this. But I'll explain that later. 

Enter Stella B. Miller. Also known as Pom-pom. Head cheerleader of the Patriots. Probably the second most desirable (me being the first) woman on the planet. And the most diaboloical. 

She takes down the line of Eagles , coming into Alan's room. Then she finishes him off. As in stab. Murder. Kill. 

So much for him. 

From that night, we had to learn our powers on our own. Along with our enemy. 

That was how I got trapped. We were fleeing after storming a meeting of _D Girlz Klub _when I was pulled under the gym bleachers, and...

Well, you can guess what happened next. I swear, the guy must have been drunk. Either that, or I was drugged, because after I realized what happened I throttled him until he'd need ten plastic surgeons to fix his face. 

So that's me. Boy turned girl. And let me tell you, I've learned more in two weeks then all of those progressive Sex Ed classes combined.

I've had to try so hard to hide it from Dad. He may be blind, but he still can hear me. He knows I'm spending more money than I used to (since I'm having to buy femme stuff now) and his SED (that's short for seeing eye dog), Jesse, doesn't recognize me anymore. She's beginning to trust me again, but still very edgy. 

CMS thinks I'm with my Mom in Seattle. Dad knows I'm here. And meanwhile, I'm trying to hide a school system-wide conspiracy. 

I've registered under a new name for School. Toby Serenal. Under a fake Social Security number and two bogus parents. I swear, they are so easy to fool. 

That's how I found out about this new kid. A real genius. 

After I met him, I found out why. 

Chapter 2

"Hey."

"Hello." He replied back. Like he was looking for something else. 

"What'cha looking at?" I asked him, in my 'D.C.' accent. It slipped. I try hard not too have it, but I just was used to it. 

"Nothin'." He said casually. He tried to turn towards me. His hand eased towards his pocket. 

"Well, hello hello hello hell-oooo!" This dipheaded blonde just jumped right between us and wasted no time trying to put him under her spell. 

"Do you _mind_? Some of us would like to have a conversation!" I said, completely insulted. I sighed a little. I knew who this dip was. 

Rachel. 

"I don't think saying 'hello' constitutes a conversation." She replied. Then she turned at me with all eyes on fire. "Besides, who's going to stop me?" 

"I am. Now, as she says. LEAVE!" He screamed, as annoyed (if not more) than I was. 

I watch for two seconds as she stomped off down the hall, treasureless. I knew Rachel to be a bit more reckless, and not so boy-hunting. 

Then again, that was when she kept her attentions to me. 

"So, I never caught your name." I said as casually as I could for someone who just told off her old girlfriend. 

"Max. Short for Maximilion." He replied. 

"Okay, Max. Where'd you come from?"

He looked around, then hurried me over to the lockers so no one else could hear. "District of Columbia." 

We ended the converstaion there, and ran off to our lockers. I got to class just as the bell rang. It was boring old school the rest of the day. 

As I was heading home, it hit me. I ran over there, locked the door to my room, and dialed up Jake's number as fast as I could. In about the five seconds it took him to pick up, my heart was in my throat. 

"Hi. Jake here."

"Jake? I found one."

"You found one what? One dollar?"

"One Eagle."

Chapter 3

"A _what_?" Marco said as soon as he heard the news. We had all gathered up at Jake's house.

"An Eagle. I swear, he is! He's from Washington!"

"I thought you said he said District of Columbia." Jake said, like he didn't beleive me. 

"District of Columbia is a old way of saying Washington D.C." I snapped back.

"Great. So how do we get Max here to join us before Pom-pom preps him?" Marco snaps. 

We still didn't have that great of an idea just what we were up against. We knew they were preppies, and they were trying to prep the whole school. And that was it. We didn't exactly have some Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul to explain everything.

"Rule number one: You want somebody, you find out more about them." I said casually. 

"You're on your own then, Toby. You're the only one who shares classes with this guy."

"Great." I moaned. 

The meeting broke up fairly quickly after, and I kept trying to figure out some way to know Max with out looking like a complete slut. I mean, I couldn't just go and ask the guy, "Wanna go shoot some hoops?" 

I looked up at the sky. It was beginning to get dark. Not a good position for me. I had to get home, fast. I couldn't use the alleyways, or even that construction site for a short cut. I had to take my chances.

I straightened my T-shirt and started the run home. Each time a car came up the road I ran faster. Every time a boy made a comment to me (none of which I liked) I gave him what he deserved and kept running. I locked the door behind me, a shattered mess. 

Being female, fourteen, and highly desirable is not a good combination. 

"Tobias? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad!" I screamed.

"Tobias..."

"Dad! I'm okay!" I said in half fear. He placed his hand along my shoulder, then felt across it until he hit my neck.

"Son...daughter, whichever... What has happened to you?" 

Chapter 4

I told him. Everything. I couldn't help it. He already knew too much, finding out I was female when he thought his clever offspring was just a little Xerox of him. 

"Oh my... I'm calling the police."

"No! I mean, Dad! Stella's father is the chief there. If she finds out she'll send me back to D.C. in B.C.E!" 

"Tobias, he won't-"

"THE POLICE ARE SCREWED! When was the last time you heard about anything good they ever did, besides give people tickets and bust drug rackets? He won't _listen_!" 

"I'm not going to call the police first. I need to let Norm know about this first."

"Who he?" 

"Alan's father. Don't you remember?" He ended the conversation there, and started dialing on the braille phone. "Norm? There's something you need to know..." 

"That transgendered cheerleader did this? She murdered my boy?" Norm screamed over the phone. I noticed Jesse trying to cover her ears with her paws. 

"Norm, save it for the police. That's where you'll need it."

"Don't tell me what to do, this was MY son I lost! Max! Come here!"

_Max? Max is Alan's brother? _I ran through my head, reeling. But I couldn't say a word. I remained silent. 

"Uh huh. Right. Sure. Yes. I'll meet you two in twenty minutes. Come on, girls." He said as he hung up and slipped on Jesse's harness. I headed back to my room for an oversized T-shirt and snatched my purse. It was just some old pair of jeans from when I was ten. I had made it so the pockets had buttoned flaps, the part above the legs held the main stuff, and the pants legs were now inch-wide straps. It worked pretty well.

We waited out on the stoop for them to come, as the Camry skidded to a halt in front of our house, the doors flung open. Dad got in the front, Jesse on his lap, and I lept into the back. Right where Max was sitting. 

"This is a fine how-do-you-do." He muttered. 

"Sorry." 

"I can't beleive this is happening. I end up heading to another school as a transfer and find out-" 

"Shut up." 

"-this. I can't beieive this was working under everybody's nose for so long."

"It's been working for some time. A silly school rivalry between Eagles and Patriots. The Patriots always seemed to be the 'Preppies', always first in trends and school styles, while the Eagles were the 'Sanies'".

"Sanies?" We both said in confusion. 

"The sane ones." Norm concluded. 

"Oh." we said in unison, then I barked: "So why the whole 'preppie invasion'?"

"Things change. Obviously the Sanies won out at Colonial over time, and they're beginning to strike back. Of course, now that it's no longer the seventies, their methods are much more extreme."

The car stopped in front of the police station. And I kissed my sorry butt goodbye. 

Chapter 5

"This is an outrage!" Norman screamed. 

"This is a hoax." Stella's father said in such a nonchalant manner you could almost beleive him. 

"How can this be a hoax? A boy is dead and my son isn't a son anymore." My dad said, almost sobbing. 

Chief Miller sat down at his desk. "First off, there is no true evidence that my daughter did kill his son. No one else on the Eagles even knew he was dead until they checked on him before the first play of the second half. They would've surely seen or heard something first."

"What if the team was given a tranquilizer before the murder?" I butted. 

"Well, I suppose so. Still, there was no way to dope those players without having a loaded _elephant gun_." 

"Stella didn't use an elephant gun. I'd bet she had some knockout lipstick on, and with that knockout body of hers, it could've done the trick." 

"As her father, I know she doesn't have access to that kind of thing. Plus, I make sure she dresses quite modestly."

"It doesn't show in the halls." I mumbled.

"Back to the point, Chief. Isn't anything going to be done about this school gang? And what about Tobias? " Max said, leaning on the desk. 

"Tobias's condition is a lie. Not even the latest medical technology could turn any man into a perfect woman. As for the other question, it's not a gang until some law is broken. And there is nothing wrong with a club trying to expand it's members. Now get out."

We stomped down the precinct steps. "I'm sorry, Toby. I tried to explain to him, but-" My Dad started. 

"But nothing. I don't care if the police beleive us or not. I'm going to nail Stella if it's the last thing I do."

He gave me that strange eye-smile he still knew how to do. "I'm not going to stop you. Considering what's already happened, it couldn't get worse." 

"Dad? You mind if I help them out?" Max said, leaning considerably closer to me. 

"Sure. Just catch a bus before nine. See you later." Norm said, as he rolled up the window and took my Dad back home.

Chapter 6

"Okay, not-so-gentlemen (and I use the term loosely), I present Maxilimilion Fangor!"

"Okay, now what's he do?" Marco said. 

"_This._" He began morphing right in front of us. The hair was getting longer.

"Max! No!" I said. I jumped right in front of Jake and Marco.

"Is there anything wrong with my morphing?" He said, confused. 

"Nothing wrong with morphing. Plenty wrong with watching." I shot a poisonous look to Marco. 

"I wasn't trying anything." Marco whined, taken aback. 

"Bull."

"Okay, okay, so maybe I was."

"Marco, get a clue. We've all got the same figure with female morphs, albeit they're racially different. So if you wanna watch Max morph, fine. But you've gotta demorph au naturel in front of me if you do." I said, teasing. With that, Marco pulled the pillowcase over his head. 

"What's 'au naturel' mean?" Jake asked.

"You don't KNOW?!?" Max exclaimed, then started laughing. I giggled for a bit myself. 

"Jake, that means-" I said.

"I take it back. I don't want to know." He whines. "In other things, I've got a little something from D Boyz Klub flyers. Something called 'A Kapital Kapitol in the Kapital Weekend'." He says, wiggling a flyer in front of Marco. 

Marco lifts up the cover and looks at it. "Max-man, Your friends are about to get their tooshies kicked."

"WHAT?" He screams in a countertenor voice. 

"The Capitol is that building for Senate, right? And where do you think it's located?"

"DC!" We all screamed. 

**Chapter 7**

"Dad, can I stay over at Max's for the weekend?" I asked my father two days later. It was Saturday Morning, right when the Klub buses were loading up. 

"Sure. Just don't accept any internships for 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, if you know what I mean." He smirked. 

"Okay, no Lewinskies." I smiled. Fact was, I was heading to DC whether he liked it or not. The only thing he changed was whether I had to commute daily or not. I already had a duffel packed, and was heading over to Max's dad's car to stuff it in. 

"You sure this is safe?" Marco asked him.

"Sure it is. I have a license, don't I?"

"Hold it. You're a NINTH grader?" I said, slamming the trunk shut. 

"Is it a problem?" Jake commented.

"Nup." I replied, shoving myself in the back seat, next to Jake as Marco took the front and we buckled up for an hour's drive. 

"Uh, Toby..." Jake started. 

"Wha?"

"Well, I'm having doubts about Cassie and Rachel not being preppies. It may be too late. And since I'm not too sure about anyone else..." He got a grin I only saw once. 

When I lost it. 

IT. 

"Jake! Are you nuts!?! I'm your pal! Compadre! You aren't supposed to _like_ like compadres! That's how Tinky Winky got in trouble!"

"What are you talking about? I'm the boy, you're the girl. That's all there is to it." 

"Jake, back off!"

"C'mon..."

**Chapter 8**

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jake cried, clutching an unbeleiveably swollen right eye. 

"Both of you, shut up! Jake, either stop it or I'll tie your reason for wearing pants to the roof rack!" Max said, swerving off the freeway to stop. 

"Ouch." Marco commented. 

"Toby, you sit up here." He said. So Marco and I switched seats. It was a pretty quiet trip up to Max's house after that.

"Here, we are, boys." Max said, as he eased into the complex. "Dad said he wouldn't mind just as long as nobody tried to sneak beer in."

"Tell him to relax." Marco replied as he hauled out his suitcase. I grabbed my duffel and followed Max up to his Dad's apartment. 

It was a roomy penthouse, with plenty of space for three extra guests to stay. Since Max's dad was going to be gone for that weekend, Max took his room, Jake and Marco in the master bedroom, and I on the sofa. After we set up, Max called us back out, so he could cruise for a while and see where the D Boyz Klub and DGirlz Klub were. 

We'd passed a few old landmarks I remembered, and a few other places that had really changed since I left. For most of the day we found nothing. Nothing that even slightly looked like them. 

Until it got really, _really_ dark....

"C'mon," Max sighed. "they're not here." I took one last glance out the window, and them I saw someone. 

"Hold it." I whispered to him, "Turn off your lights and follow him."

"That's dangerous." He replied. 

"Then park it and we'll try to blend in." I said, jumping out of the car. The others followed me, keeping as quiet and as mindless as the rest of the crowd. 

"We're heading back towards the Supreme Courthouse." Jake whispered. 

"I know." 

A quick rattling of cans could be heard, and then a few bright flashlights were turned on . Not too high, so no one at ground level could see it. Not that it mattered — According to my watch, it was 12:30 AM. 

"Okay, people, pretty it up good. We'll make sure those Eagles get credit." Pom Pom sneered. I could see her votile shadow in the stone. 

"Those dirty little jerks! They'll curfew the entire school with homework and detention until we graduate!" Max snapped. "They need us out of the way!"

"Who said that?"

**Chapter 9**

"I said, who said that?" Pom Pom sneered as she scanned the lines. 

"I did!" I said, jumping out into light of the crowd. 

"Eagle scum. You realize, of course, that what we did to Alan can just as easily happen to you. In fact, we'll make sure that you'll never see your friends again, after the police arrest you."

"Don't make any sudden moves," I said, shaking up a spray can. "I'm armed."

"Hah! As if you'd endanger your precious little government temple?" She mocked. 

"Actually, I meant _this_!" I screamed, blasting the can towards her. It was actually one of my homemade stink bombs. It'd dissipate by morning. 

Until then it had the odor of a dozen skunks. 

KA-BOM!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEYUK!"

"WWOOO!"

"OOOOOOFFAH!" They spreaded out and away. After we were sure they were gone, we did the same.

"Good move, Toby." Marco said to me. "They won't get another chance until next Saturday night."

"More like a month." I replied. "It'll take time for them to get together another trip up here, and what's to say the parents will be willing again so soon?"

"Let's just get back to the apartment. I'm sleepy." Max said, ambling the car back to the complex. 


	3. The Choice

**DISCLAIMER: I have been hearing that Gendermorphs is a bit insulting to more sensitive readers, namely about a bias against women. There is none, or at least none meant on purpose. If people can't see past that, they need to know that I, Jekkal, am female, and If I found it insulting, I wouldn't write it. That said, enjoy my story, and PLEASE don't flame my reviews with that kind of stuff without at least smiling at the good parts. It's supposed to be a comedy, after all.**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Marco. 

I'm a Gendermorph. That's the word Jake came up with for us. Cool, huh? Well, up until now we could only do our own bodies, and these female morphs that I swear are so hot... I wish I could be in both. 

And that's how this new twitch started. See, I'm not too sure how, but I found this neutral morph. Not male, not female, just a mix of the two. I tried it for a few minutes, started 'looking it over', so to speak. After I finished, I got everybody over to my place. 

Everybody means the three others — Jake, Toby, and Max. Jake has been with me since it started. He hasn't changed so much, except he's started trying to jump Toby ever since he found out Cassie was a Preppie. 

Now, with Toby, you have to understand he...she's not in her original body anymore. He was a boy, like me, until some jerk trapped him in that seductive figure. Even I tend to drop for it a few times.

Max is our newest member. He's Alan's brother. An Eagle. So he already had the technology. And the same powers, if not better. 

That's us, against a preppie invasion of cutthroats and snobs. Lucky to be on the right side, huh? 

Anyway...

"Hold it." Jake said. "Are you saying you found a new morph? That's neutral? What'd it look like?"

"About ear length hair, smal headlights, and nothing else to see. Kinda about mid-height. " I said. "Really, it's a big nothin'. Heck, I could morph it in front of you guys."

"Well, if you're going to, make it quick. I've got an appointment." Toby said. 

"With who?" Max asked. 

"None of yo' beeswax." She snapped. 

"Gyno?" I guessed.

"Shut up." Toby asked, trying to inch her way to the door. 

"Aren't you a bit young for that?"

"I've got to check. I'm not too sure about what happened a month ago."

"Huh?" Jake asked. 

"Jake, I was raped, remember? That's why I'm stuck like this? Anyway, I'm pretty sure any idiot stupid enough to boff me is also too stupid to use a condom. Plus," She winced,"I haven't met up with 'the visitior' yet."

"You don't think..." Max said. 

"If I am, she'll say so." Toby sighed. "Hope I come out alright." She said, and then left us alone. 

**Chapter 2**

I followed Toby up towards the office. About halfway there, I ducked into an alley and went into neutral morph. Actually, it seemed more like an imperfect female morph than anything else. But it did the job — nobody even questioned me. 

I followed quickly behind, up right up to the maternity/midwife ward. I had gotten about two seconds in front of Toby. She didn't recognize me. But I recognized who was around the corner. 

Pom-pom! 

If she saw Toby, Toby was dead. See, she pulled quite a stunt during our last brush-up with Pom-pom. And exposed her physical identity and affiliation. Not exposed like flashed, I meant exposed like announced. 

I turned sharply around the corner. And ran right into Pom-pom. 

WHUMF!

"Cammy, you jerk! Watch where you're going next time!" She screamed. Her perfectly straight hair was jacked up now, and she was as mad as hell. 

"Sorry." I said conscendingly. I got out of her way. 

And she bumped me over again. 

She ran towards the door to the gynocolegist's office. And waited there. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

Just then, Toby burst out the door. She flipped beteen her fingers a small slip of paper. Perscription, I guess. Pom-pom swung an arm behind her and dragged her to the wall. Her cronies came in closer, to shield anyone else from seeing. I zoomed in, too. 

"Well, Eagle," She crowed, "There's no escape this time. I doubt you've got another stink bomb in that purse of yours."

"Whatever you're trying to get, you won't." Toby sneered.

"Aw, Tobias baby, you don't have to act so tough. I know you're still your cuddly self under that false feminine hood. I never forget a face." 

"Stella, please. This is a hospital. There are people watching."

"Relax. I've come to make a deal." She smirked. 

"What kind of a deal?"

"I know a way that you can get your morphing powers back. I've used it myself. And it always works. All I want is your alligence to the Preppie Empire and submission to assimilation."

"And if I refuse?"

"You get to take a one-way trip to see Alan. That is, if you're not pregnant already. Then I'll just have to make sure you get stuck with the kid." She left it there, and casually slipped into Toby's fingers a sheet of paper. "Meet me here by tonight to inform me of your decision. Don't and I'll make sure you're expelled from school for a bomb threat." 

They were gone. 

**Chapter 3**

I sidled up beside her. "Toby, she's tossing total bull. If there was a way to get the powers twice, Max would've told us when we met him."

"Marco... I know it sounds weird, but she's telling the truth. She's got the same body type I do. And we know she still morphs."

"Toby, I've been meaning to ask you... how'd you come out?"

"Good news is I'm not pregnant. I'm underweight, though, which is why I didn't see anything to say otherwise. Bad news is I caught crabs. But I just need to pick up some medication to take care of them." She faltered. "Marco, what do I DO?! If I don't turn prep, I'm dead! You saw what she did to Alan!" 

"He was weak." I said simply.

"She still killed him." She said just as simply. 

"I hate it when this happens. I'll gather the boys at The Center, you go pick up that perscription and meet us there."

"See you later." She said, and we turned opposite corners to drop the conversation. 

I headed on down to The Center. It was a bit of a walk down Main Street, but at least the sidewalk wasn't crammed. As soon as I got there, I popped in my game card and phoned up Jake and Max. 

The Center is a physical internet. There are lots of stores there that have downloads, sell fonts and clip art, programs, CDs, upgrades, etc. The only two things you needed were a zip disk and a game card. Basically, your game card was your digital life. It held your Center affiliation/ID, e-money, and any offenses/limitations, like 'flames often' or 'PG-13 or lower'. 

I waited down by the pinball machines for Jake and Max. Toby came there when we left the game room and found a table. One of the floppy-style tables. I slid my zip into the niche at my place. Then Toby explained the assault at the gynocologist.

"Pom-pom wants you to what?" Max said, in disbelief.

"She says if I join her, I can have my powers back."

"Bull. I've been in DCMS longer than even you have. If there was a way, we would've found it." 

"Well, she seemed pretty convincing. I mean..."

"You think..." Jake started, than laughed. "Toby! I admit, we never saw it happen, but that girl has been growing herself like that ever since she started going to the school! The only way that could have been a morph is if she was stuck in it before she was twelve!"

"What's to say she hasn't been gendermorphing the whole time? There's no two hour time limit, remember? She could spend a whole week like that if she wanted."

"You think Pom-pom is a trapped male morph?" He piqued. 

"Big time."

He stared at Max for two seconds, and then they both burst out in laughter. Toby stormed off. 

**Chapter 4**

I trailed her again. Unfortunately, she noticed this time. She ran through the alleyways and dense parts of the park. I swung through the trees and clambered the fences as well as I could, but I lost her. 

I'd only have one more chance. Pom-pom had already mistaken me for Cammy, whoever she was, so I could sneak in on her side. I'd probably be able to react to whatever happened, as long as I stayed close enough to the action. 

I had seen the address Pom-pom had given Toby. All I had to do was show up there at the right time, and it'd go without a hitch. 

Night fell. The skyline erupted with the flashes of sunset , the only objects that had darkness before the ground. In the dusk, I scurried over to what was an abandoned boutique. It stood in it's own special building, and it looked like it should be due to be demolished. But I didn't see any notice or spray-painted symbol. 

I slid away a rag off the side of the door. It revealed a keypad. I didn't have too much clue what the code was, or even how long it was. I stood there, by the door, waiting. 

A few other preppies got there within a few minutes of each other. They leaned up against the front wall, just as I did, waiting. 

Then she showed up. 

We all just stood there, as she casually lifted the rag I had replaced over the keypad. After five seconds of tapping, a click could be heard. She opened the door and headed in. I followed, the preppies right behind me. 

The boutique wasn't half as bad on the inside. It still had the wallpaper up, the shelving, the register bar, everything was there except the racks upon racks of clothing. In their places were tables and chairs. A few decorations could still be seen, like casbah curtain beads and a few flashes of veils. But scarcely. 

Someone flipped the lights. The florescent bulbs began to glow, blocked by a filtered black UV glass. A few of the tables lit up, having strings along the edges. A few slow moving glow decorations and mini light-up balls gave the place an edge, like there was going to be a party. But this was just a flashy atmosphere. None of the preppies seemed to notice the changes that much, barely giving a smile from their mouths. 

I could hear footsteps on the stoop. Toby opened the door, eyes sweeping the room for any sign of us. We were hidden in an unlit corner of the botique, lit ocasionally by the flashes of lightball. 

"Okay," Toby said. "Where are you?"

"Right here." Pom-pom hissed. She stepped away from us, placing herself in the ligh of a lamp, her black silhouette showing up against the almost-as-black light. "have you made your decision?"

"Yes." Toby said, her voice lithe and soft, yet heavy with guilt. "I submit to assimilation." 

****

Chapter 5

Many of the preppies erupted from our corner, surrounding Toby and tying her down to a chair. another ran behind me and lit a stagelight, bathing Pom-pom in the almost radioactive light. Everyoine's faces reflected some of the light on their faces. Most smirking with victory, and only Toby and I with any signs of fear. 

"You want morphing capability? There's only one way to get it... and you're not going to."

"But–but–You said I could get my powers back!"

"The only thing you're getting is _this_!" Pom-pom struck, plunging a needle into Toby. "I've wanted revenge for what you did, and I'm getting it now! I don't care what happened before to you or what you want to happen– you'll be the only good kind of nemesis when I'm through– a dead one!" She howled. "Now, girls– make it look good. Those police are going to find a murder victim in downtown, may as well make it look like some pervert did it." 

"Uh... your not-so-cheer leader? Isn't that going to entail-" One of the dips commented.

"I'm not asking for her to be_ raped_. Just do it!" With that, the girls tore her out of the chair, and instantly... well, fill in your favorite PG-13 harrassment terms here. Long story short– I was glad it was dark in that room. I heard way too many _rips_.

"Come on! Drag her out to the CMS stadium! I want her blood to stain the steps her warriorhood was born on!" Pom-pom screamed. They tied Toby's body up and began to take her out the door. 

"OW! Someone knacked my leg!"

"EEEEYUCK! Someone just-"

"Quit pulling my hair!" 

WHUMP! Toby fell, unconscious, as the girls fussed about my 'diversions'. I grabbed Toby, flung her over my shoulder, and felt what no straight-minded male should feel until their honeymoon. 

_She's going to hate me for this,_ I thought, as I tore out the back door and took the shortcut home. 

Chapter 6

I ran through an old construction site as I made my way home. A place with lots of half-finished buildings, cinder blocks, and pits filled with water. 

"EEEE!" 

SPUH-LOOSH!

I tripped over a piece of debris as I ran through. Toby landed in a shallow puddle. And worse– a lamppost shone right on it. 

"Ugh... who got the number of that ARTS [Annapolis Rapid Transportation System] bus?" moaned a voice I hadn't heard in over a month. 

"Tobias... Tobias! You're back!" I cried as soon as I saw my proof.

"PERVERT!" He slapped me, and then promptly covered his top. 

"Tobias... you don't understand... Look! You're male again!" I choked out. 

He stood up in the lamplight, nude, and then looked down. "It's a relief to see _that_ again." he said. "But what happened? I thought Pom-pom was going to-"

"I don't know, but let's boogie!" I said, as I demorphed, and then took off my top so Tobias would have something covering his tooshie. Then we beat feet back to his house. We went in through the back door. I grabbed a facecloth as Tobias took a hot shower to wash off the sludge he picked up in that puddle.

"Uh, Marco?" Tobias asked me. "You may wanna step outta the room." 

"We're both the same gender again. It doesn't matter."

"That's not what I've meant... You've looked over your female morph a few times, so you know what to expect, right?"

"What are you getting at? That morph was only temporary?" I said.

"Well..." She spoke as a feminine head poked from the curtain. " I think I know what happened. Check this, will you?" 

She turned the tap over to cold water, and within a few seconds I could see her face change back to the real Tobias's again. "Okay, this sucks. I'm like Ranma 1/2 here. Cold water makes me morph, hot water makes me demorph. I obviously can't get a neutral morph. And I'm a time bomb. What if, at school, some moron gets me with a Super Soaker? I'D BE A BOY IN GIRL'S CLOTHING! And quite frankly, I don't want to have to explain that."

"I guess we'll need to take your chances." 

Chapter 7

"So," Jake said as we met up for a meeting at The Center, "Pom-pom did end up keepin' her word after all?"

"Not as she planned, thank God." I said. "Unfortunately, there's no way for Tobias to control it. He/she could morph at any instant."

"Better than being trapped in girl's morph all the time. I explained it to Dad, and frankly, he was estatic."

"Think we could convince Pom-pom's daddy?" Max asked. Pom-pom's Dad was the police chief of Annapolis. If we could convince him, Pom-pom and the Klubz would be shut down– permenantly.

"No chance. Dad is positive that Chief Miller still thinks he's a kook. And a blind kook, at that. No way he'll listen to him again." Toby said, as she shifted from one arm to the other.

"Well, we sure didn't put a crimp into Pom-pom's style. but at least Toby's a full member again. Maybe not a boy, but a full member again." Jake sighed. 

"And a bit more than that," Toby remarked. "I managed to get the code and location of that hideout." She said, downloading the file into all our disks. "Pom-pom has to have a lot of her stuff hidden there, I know it. Plus," She smirked, "Now I've got a bit more than a vengence for Pom-pom than what she did to Alan. I've got a score of my own. And next time.... I won't be tricked again." 


	4. The Revealed

****

**DISCLAIMER: I have been hearing that Gendermorphs is a bit insulting to more sensitive readers, namely about a bias against women. There is none, or at least none meant on purpose. If people can't see past that, they need to know that I, Jekkal, am female, and If I found it insulting, I wouldn't write it. That said, enjoy my story, and PLEASE don't flame my reviews with that kind of stuff without at least smiling at the good parts. It's supposed to be a comedy, after all.**

**P.S. A reference to ACIA (Animorphs Central Intelligence Agency) is made in this fanfic. The site is located at [http://acia.hypermart.net][1] .**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Maxilimian Fangor. 

I am an Eagle. The brother of Alan, who gave my friends in Annapoilis the power to morph. 

I'm sort of the new kid. One of those M to M students. [Author's note: M to M means Majority to Minority. (Old way to mix up the blacks and whites)] I kinda wouldn't have counted for it, except I'm biracial, like Mariah Carey. Man, If I had known what I was getting myself into, I would've stayed. Really, I would've. 

There's about three other people with me against the Preppie invasion. There's Jake, who's kinda the leader by default, Marco, who's sort of into this fight, and then there's Toby, the one who learned that when they say don't date in morph, they mean it.

I'm kinda the local kook to Annapolis. Which might explain this little adventure. Or maybe not. Who knows what lies far past what I consider my world...

It started about two days ago, when I was in the forest. Just a nature walk, really. I'm not too sure what compelled me to go out here, but it just did. 

I saw a raptor. A red-tailed hawk, to be precise. It came unaturally close to me, considering how skittish animals normally are to humans. 

Ax-man, is that you?

"Huh?" I said in alarm. I choked up on my walking stick slightly. 

C'mon, Ax. It's me, Tobias. You'd better demorph. The others are looking for you. I'll go get them.

"WHAT?" I screamed. I kicked the walkind stick up and held it in a warning position to the hawk. I didn't know if I was going insane or not, but Either way I didn't like this bird. 

An osprey landed on a rotting log. Ax, WHAT DID YOU DO?!? And then it did something I never expected. It started mutating! It looked like it was going into human, but it looked _disgusting_!

"I'm getting out of here!" I screamed. I whacked the hawk off its perch, then started running. 

I ran the full three miles from the forest to The Center. I just kept running. I didn't know what was going on, but if anything I needed to find the others. And looking there was a good place to start. 

I spotted Tobias looking at a copy of Paint Shop Pro when I found him. You see, a few weeks back he had regained his power to morph, albeit limited. 

"Hey Max. Wazzup?" He said. 

"There's something going on. We need to get the others. Now." 

"Like I said: what?" He said in a whisper. 

I whispered back. "There is something strange going on in the forest. We need to figure out what it is. Now."

Chapter 2

"Is he sane?" Marco asked. "Because, I hate to say it, but talking, mutating birds? That's impossible!" 

"I'm telling you, I saw it!" I screamed. 

"Did they say anything of value?" Jake asked. He seemed weirdly calm, but it sounded more like his I'm-onto-something voice.

"Not really." I replied. "They were calling me Ax instead of Max, But I don't know how-"

"THAT'S IT!"Jake jumped. I think I did, too. "Max, have you ever read a series called 'Animorphs'?"

"That sci-fi trash? You actually watch it?" Marco said, backing off. 

"Hell no. I meant the book series. The TV show sucks." He says, tossing me a orange book, with a photo of what looked like me on the cover, morphing, into some blue centaur. 

"That is too close for comfort." I said, Tossing the book on the floor and shunning it. That model on the cover... it was way, way, _way_ too close to being me.

"That is Ax, Max. And he's not the only one who bears a resemblance to us. All of them do. Except for Rachel and Cassie... but they're in different roles here. "

"Damn." I muttered. 

"Y'know, now that you mention it..." Toby reached for one of the books titled 'The Invasion' and flipped through it. "Can't be, man. We haven't heard about any Sharing, any kids who've played with fireworks by the mall, and definitely half the stuff that goes on here."

"There was that incident a little over seven months ago..."

"And D Girlz and Boyz clubs have been talking about joining their parent organization... dunno if it's the Sharing..."

"That 'freak tornado' that hit the Marriot by the beach?"

"What about the rash of insanities and dissappearences that happened during those three weeks about half a year ago..."

"Has anyone thought about that escaped tiger in the mall?" For about five minutes, we hit off every coincidence and happening around here with the books.

"That's a lot of matches. Count in the extra information from the ACIA that says they're in Annapolis, and..." Jake summed up. 

We gave each other a he's-gotta-be-joking look. "DAMN!" We said in unison. 

Chapter 3

We began to head out towards Cassie's barn. With Toby as herself, and the rest of us in neutral, we managed to get by the parents. According to her mom, Cassie was in the barn.

We waited until we saw birds flutter into the barn, and a few bikes were propped up against it. Then we began to make our move, coming in on the broadside. Knowing full well Tobias or Ax would've heard us by now, we decied to just crash the meeting. I swung open the barn door. 

"Cassie! Where were you, girl? I was waiting at the mall for an hour before I decided to check here!" Jake said, trying to act like he was supposed to. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Cassie? At the _mall_? _Voluntarily_? And she didn't tell me? You little sneak!" Rachel said, coming closer to Cassie. 

"The girl's swallowed cow poop or something. I never said I would-"

"Hold it." Jake butted in. _Their_ Jake. "You said you were waiting an hour. That would've cut into seventh period."

"Well,..." He was stumbling. "It felt like an hour!"

"Bull." Their Marco cut in. "We've lied enough to know when someone else is. Now tell us the truth: What are you doing here?"

"Marco." Jake muttered. "You don't want to know." And with that, he began reverting to male form.

Everybody stared. Intensely. Very intensely. The hawk broke the silence. So, you're one of us?

"That's one way to put it." I said, entering the barn. Tobias and Marco followed. 

"Where's Cassie and Rach?" Jake asked.

"They're not with our side this version. Obviously we're both two groups who just happen to coexist. That said," I leaned up against the wall. "Need any recruits?"

Chapter 4

That got the ball rolling.

"You got any other morphs besides girl?" Jake asked his other self. 

"Um... actually, that's pretty much it. There's the female morph, and then a neutral morph. That's it. We really can't get anything else."

"Well, you've already learned too much to just let you go. Guys?" Jake said, prompting. 

"I'll go with this if I get the fox right next to him." Marco said, pointing to Toby. She snarled. 

Marco, I think she got herself trapped in that. Tobias remarked. We watched as Marco slinked down into the hay. I'm in.

"I'm in." Cassie said. "We need all the help we can get."

I side with Prince Jake and the others.

"Ax, don't call me prince."

Yes, Prince Jake. 

And then the only one who hadn't yet spoken up was, unbelievingly, Rachel. She just kinda squirmed. 

"Rach? You okay?" Jake asked. 

"Guys, I know these are supposedly our other selves but there are a few things to consider. One is that they're going to need our type of morphing power. Two is that these guys may be able to deal with a gang (which is kinda unbelieveable) but they have no experience against the Yeerks."

"We didn't have too much, either." Jake replied. 

"The last and _main_ reason I'm trying to decide is David."

"Rachel," I said, walking over to her, "We are you guys. I don't think we're going to act too diferently. Well, Ax and I might, but-" 

"Alright already!" She barked. 

"It's unanimous. Cassie, you still have the box hidden?"

"Sure. Lemme go get it." and with that she went over to a water pump and tilted it, exposing the blue box. She hustled it under her shirt, and then came into the barn.

"Um... Ax?" She said, tossing him the cube. It bounced of his hand, but his blade caught it. 

Each of you put your hand on one side. he said, as he held it from the bottom. I placed my hand on the top, and the others got a few of the other sides. It was kinda the same tingling feeling I got when I received the gendermorphing power, but stronger. After a few seconds, Ax withdrew the cube. 

"So." I said to their Jake. 

"So? SO??!" 

"Jake," Toby said to him. "You're forgetting, we've already recieved a similar power. this isn't exactly new to us."

"Thanks for saying that. I just got an idea." I said, snapping my fingers. 

"What?" Our Marco asked me. 

"Well, the two powers are similar. so we should be able to combine them together. If I acquired Ax (that is how you guys get the DNA, right?), then I could use my power to turn it into a female morph."

Can't hurt to try. Ax said. I touched along his arm for a few seconds, then borught it back. I started morphing.

My eyes were becoming keener by the second. And I could see in all directions. My blade was slightly smaller than Aximili's but it wasn't by much. And my fur was still kinda blue, but it had highlights of lavender. 

Er... Tobias said, up in the rafters.

Sorry. I said. I'll get out of neutral. I started shifting into full female. MY blade grew smaller still, and my fur lost most of its blue tint. 

I know this is a bit unprofessional, Ax said, coming closer. But... um... would you mind staying over at my scoop tommorow night?

"Oy." Rachel said, her head in her hand. "Morph back quick." 

Aximili closed all his eyes and tried to kiss me. When he opened them, he saw a male Andalite in my place. Er... He said, taking about four paces back. 

Relax, it didn't count. I said, as I returned to my normal self. The others were doubled over in laughter, while Ax went to hide under a horse blanket. 

I decided that maybe it might come in handy later. But in the meantime, they had us get some bird morphs, and bug morphs. I didn't know what to expect, but it was at the very least, the basics. 

"So," Our Marco said nonchalantly. "What's first?"

"Getting the three of you different names. Can you guys go by your girl names?" Cassie asked us. 

"Toby over here does full ti–yow!" he said, getting a pinch from Toby. "Okay, so it's Jacque, Marcy,Toby, and Max. Now what?"

"Well, I guess what we were in the middle of planning for before you guys came." Jake shrugged. "Tobias has found some very appitizing news about Visser Three going off on his own to get the bandits personally, since his guys can't seem to do the job."

"Okay, so V3 is raiding the forest."

Not just the forest. Ax sighed. Apperantly this has been going on for a couple of months. We think he might be affiliated with one of the Northern school district groups.

"That's where we're from." Jacque said. Then a worried look came over her face. "What group?"

We're not sure. But it's kinda like the Sharing, except the boys and the girls are seperate. Basic ghetto style writing on their flyers and posters. They've overtaken two-thirds of the school.

"D Girlz Klub?"

"Uh, yeah. Something like that." Marco said

"Uh oh. Guys?" Jacque said, drawing everybody closer. "We think we know who you're talking about. There's a girl we've been fighting against that has the same temper as Visser Three. And just about as heartless."

"Who?" Toby, Marcy, and I whipped our heads around. 

"Stella B. Miller. AKA Pom-pom."

For about ten seconds we looked at each other and exchanged glances. "DAMN!"

Chapter 5

"Okay, so we need to get the drop on V3. Simple. There's a Mixed Klub meeting later tonight at the old Opera house. Pom pom is the president, so she'll have to show." Toby spoke.

"How do we get in there?" Marco asked. "I mean, we can't even infiltrate a Sharing meeting without some sort of morph. And I think they'll notice a red-tail in the cafeteria."

"It's a large assembly. Gotta be at least 800 or so. We'll pass through. What, like they keep headcount or something?" I said.

"They'll notice a few things."

"Who is going to notice? Just keep a low profile and nobody talks about you. Simple as that." Marcy replied.

And with that, we were in. 

We pulled on our best guises (For the Animorphs it was different style clothing–

For us it was neutrals in male dress) And strolled past the two football-team guards. Ax, Jake, Marco, and Tobias came in fly morph so they wouldn't get suspcious at there being doubles of ourselves.

We sat down together in a corner. Not so close to each other that people would think it was suspicious, but just enough that we could keep a minor conversation with ourselves. 

Then the stage curtains rose. There was a small band of higher members in the Klub– and in dead center of the stage stood the chief muck-a-muck him/herself. 

"I've come with an announcement to make." Pom-pom spoke. "Colonial Middle School has now 90% of all staff and students infested. Now we can make the final moves in the open to insure a complete takeover of this school as a base for later use in the invasion. Any questions?"

There wasn't an overwhelming response, to say the least. But one of them spoke up. "What about that small band of rebels we've heard about? It appeared to be a human group, but are we sure the Andalites aren't in on this?"

Pom-pom grew a glare in her eyes. She began to demorph into a female Andalite, and then revert to her true host's form. You know there are small groups of resistance in all our areas. As far as I can tell, there are very, _very_ few of them, and they should pose no more of a threat than your own hosts do. 

"What about if they found a way to the Andalite Bandits?" I spoke, having rehearsed the lines over and over in my head. "We do know they have the Blue box. If they met up with any of these resistances..."

What on this side of the homeworld makes you think that the Andalites have even infiltrated human culture?

_Now? Aximili asked his prince. They had snuck off to the side and right over where Visser Three was. He gingerly held a rope in his multiple fingers. Prince Jake was no more than a fly on his shoulder._

Cut it!

WHAM!

A sandbag dropped from the balcony. Right where the humanoid torso ends on an Andalite. He fell to the stage floor, and I could've sworn I heard a leg or two break. 

The Andalites! They're here! He roared. FIND THEM! 

Chapter 6

The crowd rose up and became in a panic. We moved closer towards the stage, where the others had found places in the stage to hide and be a general nuisence. This wasn't going to be too different for us, we hoped– just them because they didn't use their battle morphs against the Yeerks. 

Boy, were we ever wrong.

I saw four Hork-Bajir guards at the exits. Stay where you are! He roared to the guards. If they've come in as humans, they won't get the chance to escape!

I ducked behind the backdrop curtain, near the wall of the stage. I notice a small ladder that led up to the balcony. I climbed it up to reach the the others. Two seconds later, I saw stronger hands grip the ladder.

Oh, no! There were Hork-bajir coming up! And knowing them, they could catch up with me. I decided to scurry up there and warn them before the Horkies got there first. 

I ran up there, with the Hork-Bajir in hot pursuit. I noticed a rope on the south balcony. Ax and Jake were on the north. And the bridge normally used to get over there was pulled up on the north balcony.

"Here goes nothin'." I muttered to myself. I grabbed the rope and swung over to them. 

"Cut the rope, you idiot!" I heard one controller scream from the stage. Two seconds later, I saw a blade flash, and the stress on my rope slacken. 

"WOAH!" I screamed. A sandbag dropped a bit in altitude, just enough that I could reach it. I clung to the sandbag for dear life. 

Forget it, you clumsy little brat. You're not getting out of this one yet!

"Emphesis on yet, tailbrain!" I screamed as Ax pulled me back up with the pulley. I joined them on the north balcony. 

It was a standoff. None of the Hork-Bajir there had Dracon beams, and we were stuck on a cruddy little suspended hunk of–

"Shit!" I muttered. 

What? Ax asked me. 

"If they find out what holds this balcony up we are in for it!" I whispered, and then like some bitter irony, I felt the balcony tilt. Ax began to slide to the left, but he planted his hooves tight and grasped the bar weakly. 

Surrender now, Andalites. The visser said, now with the sandbag removed and limping. You can't last long on that balcony.

Try your worst! Ax crowed, trying to sound brave. 

Beleive me, I will.

CREAK!

The entire left half (I say half because there was a hinge in the middle) of the Balcony was getting steeper, and Ax was struggling to stay on. At the same time, my half was becoming higher, bringing us closer to the ceiling. I ducked down to avoid having my head banged. 

How well do you think you would fare a drop, Andalite? Nothing but the far, distant floor below you? Almost nothing keeping you in the air? And no way to protect yourself from a fatal fall?

Ax didn't reply. He was clutching onto the weak bars for dear life, his rear hooves swinging wildly into nothing, his front legs keeping him anchored to the balcony. Almost what had to be a twenty-five foot drop if he let go. But I didn't say that. 

I noticed my side was lowering, too. I grabbed on tight to the bars, as the middle ropes rose as high as they could go, banging into the pulleys. Now I was in trouble, too.

And as much as I hate to admit it, the Visser was right.

Chapter 7

Ohhhhh.... Ax started moaning in defeat. I had to agree with him. There was no way we were getting off this balcony without breaking a backbone or three. And the only thing I saw below were hordes of human-Controllers, Watching anxiously as we hung in the air. I couldn't morph into anything, or my grip might loosen and then I'd be dead anyway. 

I could still see the side ropes pull back and forth, making the balcony sway. This wan't helping at all. I heard laughter from the Yeerks below as they watched us. 

Ohhhhh....

Toby, calm down. We'll get out of this. Hopefully still free, but we'll get out of this. Jake spoke for the first time. I guess he just realized that Ax wasn't the only one in trouble. 

I looked around the other side of the balcony. Ax was definately scared. I was, too, but more as a fear of capture than a fear of heights. What do they call it? Oh, yeah. Acrophobia.

He was absolutely flush, and trying as hard as he could not to get any more scared than he already was. Which Visser Three was not going to let happen. The swaying stopped, and I began to brace myself again. 

Well, if that didn't get him off... 

I looked up. The middle ropes were growing looser. Too loose!

AHHHHHHHHHH! Ax cried. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I replied. We had just dropped down fifteen feet! The ropes rose again, readying for a second drop. 

Had enough yet? Visser Three crowed.

Ax couldn't reply. He was shaking. Trying not to give in to the Visser, or his torture. But I could begin to see some wear on him. Ax couldn't find a way to last on any longer. So he fainted. 

And let go of the bars. 

Chapter 8

A rush of Controllers came out with the net, catching him safely. But he was unconscious. I saw a few pieces of rope emerge from the crouwd, as they tied his hands and hooves together, and put some sort of sheath over his tailblade.

I heard a human voice up there. Come down, little human. We won't hurt you. 

"Sure. You won't hurt me so you can shove a slug in my ear, bastard." I muttered to myself.

Come on. Your Andalite friend couldn't survive. What makes you think a weak, unprepered human like yourself can?

"I'm not afraid of heights," I said as I grabbed a nearby rope, tipping the balcony oddly. I had a feeling another drop was coming up, and I knew I wouldn't want to be on it. 

Let it go. He said to the others. 

BANG! BANG! CLATTER....

The balcony dropped completely, sending an ear-shattering wave of noise through the entire auditorium. Ax woke up from it. But the Hork-Bajir guards after me earlier had a tight grip on him, with a blade at his neck. He wouldn't move. 

I would've been crushed if I hadn't gotten off. I swung one last time across the length of the stage, whipped out a pocketknife I hid in my pocket, and cut one last rope. 

"Hey, Visser– since you guys brought up the curtain, it's my pleasure to bring down the house!" 

WHUMP! The giant curtain landed on the stage and took the air out of everybody on it. 

Chapter 9

A wave of applause rose from the crowd. I lept off the rope, executed a flip, and landed with a _plop_ to give a bow. The other Animorphs and Gendermorphs came up to where I was and took a bow, too. Only Visser Three and Ax didn't come up, one for being tied up, the other for having a bad break. 

The main curtain closed, as we cleaned up backstage. I untied Ax's ropes and he began to drag the curtain up. Good thing this was just a play. If it was real, I'd be in trouble.

"Are you saying doing the acrophobe stunt wasn't enough for you?"

When you put it like that...

"You did good, Max." Jake said, giving me a high five. "It could only happen in the crossverse..."

"Of course. So, our blokes are heading back to our Zone of Origin. I assume you mates are, too?"

"Of course. So, you Aussie Animorphs head back to the land Down Under, and we had back to the States. Good enough.

The American Ax, who was playing Visser Three, arose in his normal human morph. "I still don't understand why you call Austrailia 'Down Under'. Wouldn't it-"

"Ax?"

"Yes, Prince Jake?"

"Never mind I said that. And don't call me Prince."

"Yes, Prince Jake."

"C'mon! I'm not keeping this gateway to Sydney open much longer!" Marcy screamed from down the hall. 

"Okay! C'mon, Mates! I got to get back to my father's station before 6!" I screamed as I grabbed my duffel bag. 

"You said it!" Jacque ran past me with her suitcase and hat, and jumped into the portal. Then Toby barrelled in. Marcy jumped in after him, and the gate was only going to stay open for three more minutes. 

"See you all later, mates! Even if we can't get away from the battle, we'll always have the crossverse!" I said, and then jumped into the gateway, and back into the place I knew. 

The End

Note from the author: __

It's been over ten months in writing, but the Gendermorphs series is topped off with a bang. It's proven itself to be one of the most controversial and commented series I've done, and given a much more comical and, in a way, realistic, look at our own world.Sadly, I am ending the series for one good reason: I can't get my inspiration. The flow is always too slow, and I can never get the books done ahead of schedule.

But the story's not done. Sure, so Gendermorphs was revealed at the very end to be nothing more than a play done by two different realities of Animorphs , but what's to say it has to stay that way? If I get enough of the good reviews, there will be encore performences, and quite possibly, we'll get to see into what the Aussie Animorphs really do in their own zone.

Who knows– maybe the Gendermorphs as they really are will have more inspiration then when they were just acting....

   [1]: http://acia.hypermart.net



End file.
